Una historia de Ada y Chris
by M.Bidden
Summary: Esta es una historia de Ada y Chris


**Una historia de Ada y Chris**

Esta es una historia de Ada Wong y Chris Redfield, fin.

… Sí, eso es todo, ¿Qué más esperaban que fuera a contar? ¿Pensaban que relataría de forma detallada un romance sin precedentes en que dos personajes tan dispares lograrían encontrarse, conocerse y aceptarse a pesar de sus múltiples y muy marcadas diferencias, que harían de una relación de este tipo, algo prácticamente imposible? ¿En realidad pensaban eso?

Lamento informar que no – Aunque quizás no debería lamentarlo tanto, ni ustedes tampoco. Ni yo tengo tanto tiempo, ni soy un gran escritor. Además, tengo una PlayStation 3 con una copia pirata de FIFA 15 en el disco duro de la consola, esperando a que termine de ganar la Copa de Campeones con el Inter de Milan, para que después el Barcelona me reclame como su director, técnico y Dios Absoluto. Tengo planeado el nombre de mi templo y todo. Los rompecodos de Bidden… no quería algo rebuscado, y siendo sincero, no creo que nadie más opte por ese mote – En fin… tengo unas ganas inmensas de ir jugar con la PlayStation, así que supongo que será menester acabar con esto rápido.

¡Rayos! Como me gustaría un rollo de canela en este momento =(

Supongo que querrán algunos detalles. Y sería un poco estúpido preguntar eso, teniendo en cuenta que estoy solo, que los mosquitos me están comiendo como si me tratara de un pedazo de pernil en medio de una tienda de bondiolas, y que además no está haciendo un clima muy agradable ni mucho menos en la hermosa ciudad de Maracay. Quizás debí haber incluido unas comillas en la palabra "Hermosa", pero lo que sucede, es que Maracay es tan fea, que creo que no vale la pena hacer más hincapié en ello.

No, este no va a ser un fic serio en lo absoluto. Suficiente tengo con estar escribiendo uno de proporciones bíblicas – Bueno… en realidad Cuerpo Cautivo es mucho más largo, mucho más completo, y mucho más técnico, pero si no puedo quejarme ni siquiera de mí mismo, entonces creo que no vale la pena escribir este fic – En progreso. Por cierto, si alguno ustedes – Doy por hecho que por aquí solo pasarán mujeres – Se pregunta por el otro fic, pues no… aun no tengo lista la actualización del siguiente sábado. Realmente dudo que se lo pregunten, pero es mi fic, así que puedo escribir como si me sintiera bastante importante. Podría decir que mañana tengo una cena en el Palacio Presidencial para discutir una oferta de dominación mundial y que también tengo una cita para comprar el Real Madrid Club de Fútbol y desmantelarlo para convertirlo en una venta de empanadas con un local con espacio para casi noventa mil personas o algo así. Soñar no cuesta nada.

Pero no, estamos aquí para hablar de Ada Wong y de Chris Redfield. Pueden jurar que busqué un título mucho más original para esta historia, pero jamás he sido una persona de títulos ingeniosos, así que supongo que tendrá que bastar con este.

Entonces comencemos.

Érase una vez…

.

.

.

… Chris Redfield tenía un dilema muy grande….

Su hot dog no había llegado a tiempo a su domicilio. Hacía al menos un par de horas que había telefoneado a ese maldito establecimiento que le había recomendado Leon y todavía no tenía noticias de su perro caliente.

Había cosas con las que se podía bromear, e inclusive bromear de manera muy pesada con el Capitán de la B.S.A.A., que dicho sea de paso, era un sujeto muy accesible a los chistes y a la jovialidad, cuando no se encontraba desempeñando funciones en su cargo. Pero una de esas cosas definitivamente NO era la comida, y Chris pensaba dejarlo muy en claro.

Tenía en mente ir hasta el local de comida rápida y formular un reclamo, pero luego pensó que ir a casa de Leon sería mucha mejor idea.

Tenía hambre, las ideas no eran muy buenas cuando le faltaba oxígeno a su cerebro, y sustento a su estómago. Se ponía irascible, insoportable, e insufrible. Había muchos más adjetivos que comenzaran por la letra i, que podían aplicarse a su actual estado de ánimo, pero él no era ni un diccionario andante, ni mucho menos un sibarita. Era un sujeto simple de un metro noventa de alto, con una envergadura que rozaba lo rocambolesco, pero por lo general solía ayudarse con el hecho de que durante el invierno u el otoño, las ropas invernales cubrían la mayor parte de su fisionomía ocultando el hecho de que podía rozar la delgada línea entre alguien que se considera un Adonis, y alguien que se considera un Hulk.

En este caso, a Chris le hacía mucha gracia eso de ponerse como un gigante verde y maloliente cuando sucumbía a sus constantes presiones de ánimo. Pero…

-Cierto, cierto… la comida.

Debía de buscar la comida.

¿A dónde iría primero? ¿A la casa de Leon o al establecimiento? ¿Por qué no ir a ningún lado? ¡Claro! Podría quedarse en su sitio haciendo una huelga de hambre interminable hasta que alguien – Por lo general, su hermana Clarie – se preocupara lo suficiente por él, como para decidir echarle un vistazo. Era un plan a prueba de tontos, nada podría salir mal, a menos de que todos sus amigos fuesen mucho más que tontos, o unos pingüinos incapaces de seguir indicaciones para llegar hasta su domicilio.

Recordó luego que esa había sido la comparación más absurda que había hecho en toda su vida, y que los pingüinos no podían seguir indicaciones. Lo mismo habría pasado si hubiese utilizado jirafas o hipopótamos para su analogía. No es que fuese fanático de la serie de películas de Madagascar, pero definitivamente tenía hambre y necesitaba comer algo con urgencia para no pensar en tantas tonterías.

Así que era definitivo, iría al establecimiento de comida rápida.

.

.

.

Dos horas después.

Las cosas no salieron como Chris esperaba.

Al parecer, Leon, había confundido un local de perros calientes, con un local de perros cibernéticos. Eso respondería a la duda de Chris de porqué los muy idiotas se habían descuajado de la risa cuando solicitó un hot dog polaco, sin lechuga y con todas las salsas que tuviesen en su repertorio. Por desgracia, el perro cibernético no llegaría hasta dentro de un mes, ya que el pedido había sido tan extraño, y los sujetos eran tan serios en su trabajo, que sería imposible hacer un diseño de robot de ese calibre, sin darle la vuelta al mundo al menos unas cinco veces.

Sin embargo, la noche para Chris no terminaría en ese momento.

Había un paquete largo, no muy ancho. De color blanco intenso y con un moño rojo de gran envergadura en el tope, cubriendo el pórtico de su casa.

Chris se le quedó mirando, y de alguna manera, sintió que la caja también lo miraba a él. Era la cosa más extraña que había visto en todo el día, y eso era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que esa misma mañana, había visto por la calle a un simio que tocaba la batería, a un escritor de fanfiction que escribiese historias y una moneda de siete centavos y medio.

Pero un regalo gigante… eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

¿Jill? ¿Su hermana? ¿Alguna admiradora secreta quizás?...

¿Wesker?...

-¡Nah!

Aunque esa negación, era más en detrimento de su propio pensamiento, que de la posibilidad de que aquello no pudiese ser verdad. Por supuesto que podría ser un regalo de Wesker. Qué demonios importaba que hubiese caído chamuscado en un volcán africano hacía ya un par de años, y que no hubiese ni rastro de posibilidad de que hubiese sobrevivido – Sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que la principal debilidad del virus Uroboros, era el fuego, precisamente – Lo que importaba era que Chris creyese que podía tratarse de Wesker, y eso no significaba en lo absoluto que el Capitán Redfield sufriese de ataques de esquizofrenia o que fuera hipocondríaco.

Debía de estar preparado para lo que fuera.

Y como todo buen soldado, siempre llevaba consigo su ametralladora de carrusel guardada en el bolsillo.

¿Qué cómo lo hacía? Bueno, si han jugado Resident Evil durante estos últimos años, creo conveniente decirles que esa pregunta está demás, así que yo me limitaré a decir que Chris puede llevar encima las cosas que le dé la gana, así como Link, de la serie The Legend of Zelda, puede hacer lo mismo con sus espadas, sus rupias, sus artefactos de mazmorra y toda la demás parafernalia.

Además de su ropa claro está.

Por supuesto que también podría tratarse de la broma de un pesadito. En ese vecindario había muchas personas de ese calibre, y Chris no dudaba que existiese alguien lo suficientemente aburrido como para no tener absolutamente nada mejor que hacer, que jugar una broma al bueno de Chris.

Él que era tan bueno y sapiente. ¡Si solo quería su hot dog!

¿Y si se trataba de un regalo en calidad de disculpa de parte de Leon, precisamente por eso? ¿Y SI ERA UN MALDITO PERRO CALIENTE GIGANTE?

-¡DEBO TENERLO!

Chris se abalanzó sobre el contenedor destrozando el cartón y aplastando la envoltura cuidadosamente plegada sobre el contorno de la caja. Destruyendo los pliegues del lazo, y desbarajustando por completo los dobleces. Sintió un tacto suave, pero sinuosos. Algo con forma definida, pero inesperado por completo. Algo que no podía ser cónsono, con un objeto que puede estar guardado dentro de una caja, por más que esta fuese de regalo.

Pero el hambre de Chris, iba mucho más allá de su razonamiento y de su lógica, por más momentánea que esta pudiese ser. Chris quería comer, Chris quería saciar su hambre. En ese momento, el Capitán Redfield se parecía mucho más a Finn el Humano, el protagonista de la extravagante serie Hora de Aventura, que a sí mismo en su papel de hombre responsable, maduro y solterón.

Se recordaba en uno de esos episodios de la extraña serie, donde Finn corría a la par de una jauría de Lobos Salvajes, que eran más sus compadres que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacerle daño. Luego, llegaban a la cornisa de una colina y procedían a morderse sus lomos, como si fueran enormes pedazos de chicle.

Chris meditaba – Mientras ponía un poco de sal sobre un pedazo de cartón – que aquella serie quizás no debería estar en un horario en el que todos los niños pudiesen tener acceso a ella.

¿Pero qué demonios le importaba? Ni siquiera tenía hijos.

Así que simplemente siguió comiendo su pedazo de cartón.

Los minutos pasaron y con ellos, la caja fue dejando paso al contenido que en un principio había estado destinado a su domicilio, y no… no era un hot dog gigante.

-¿Ada Wong?

.

.

.

La agente Wong, venía ataviada con simplemente un conjunto de lencería color vinotinto, o en su defecto rojo sangre, o rojo carmín. Sus labios eran del mismo color y si no fuera por su constante fijación con esa tonalidad, se podría afirmar que el conjunto que cargaba, era más parte de su cuerpo, que algo utilizado para verse sexy y al mismo tiempo, proteger su intimidad.

Era una mujer hermosa, de eso no cabía duda. Chris no había podido evitar al menos en un par de ocasiones, observar esas extensas piernas de color blanco, pero sin rozar en lo pálido, ni esa mirada profunda, o esos correctos pechos, o ese corte de cabello bohemio, pero elegante, donde ni una sola hebra de color negro estaba por fuera de su lugar, ni siquiera después de haber estado quién sabe cuánto tiempo dentro de esa caja.

Todavía nadie decía nada, y el momento era sumamente incómodo.

-Y si…

-Ok, tengamos sexo, y luego un par de hijos.

-¿Cómo?

Quizás el comentario había tomado un poco por sorpresa a Chris, pero él estaba dispuesto a obtener una explicación lógica a lo que Ada le estaba diciendo. Quizás se trataba de otra broma. Decía otra, porque costaba mucho creer que ese paquete en el que ella iba inmiscuida, no tuviese otro destinatario o no se tratase en concreto de algún chiste.

Hasta donde recordaba, el día de los inocentes era en Abril, y todavía estaban en Octubre

-Muy graciosa Ada. En primer lugar, debería estarte procesando, para luego poder interrogarte, y en segundo lugar, tú y yo nunca haremos… eso.

-Tienes casi cuarenta años Chris, creo que eres lo suficientemente mayorcito como para poder decir algo más que solo… eso.

-En todo caso, sino se trata de una broma, ¿Entonces de qué es?

-¿En verdad piensas que no te amo?

-¿Ahora me amas?

-Jamás te dije que no, Mi Cielo.

-Un momento, un momento… - Chris puso las manos por delante, como si buscara evitar las palabras de Ada lo embistieran, ahora con su súbita declaración de amor - ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Podría contártelo todo, pero Bidden insistió en hacerlo él.

-Sí. Según este guión deberíamos estar haciendo la posición número cuarenta y siete del Kama Sutra en este momento.

-¿Eso es lo que dice el tuyo? – Interrogó Ada, visiblemente confundida – Aquí dice que deberías ayudarme a formatear mi computadora.

En ese momento, el personaje de Patricio Estrella apareció de la nada y le quitó el guión a Ada con notorio desinterés.

-Ese guión es mío, lo siento.

-Eso lo explica todo – Afirmó Chris.

-No del todo, ¿Por qué deberías formatear la computadora de Patricio?

-Bueno, no se lo digas a nadie, pero la B.S.A.A. esconde sus archivos más secretos y clasificados en la computadora de Patricio Estrella.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, tienes que admitir que nunca nadie indagaría dentro de una computadora de un personaje que ni siquiera existe.

-Pero… nosotros tampoco existimos.

-¡Exacto, nena!

-Eso significa, que la B.S.A.A. no tiene archivos clasificados.

Ada había dado en el blanco. La B.S.A.A. evitaba cualquier tipo de confrontación con la prensa alegando el desconocimiento casi total y absoluto de los documentos que podían a llegar a filtrarse desde sus instalaciones, y para eso se valían de un principio muy simple, pero a la vez muy fundamental.

No se puede robar, lo que no se tiene.

Quizás el dicho en sí, este mal escrito, y quizás ni siquiera sea un dicho, porque su servidor lo acaba de inventar, aunque con la cantidad de dichos que existe hoy en día, es fácil que esa frase existe en cualquier lugar del mundo, escrita y patentada por cualquier otro filósofo, antes que nosotros. Quizás todo el mundo, viola los derechos de autor de todo el mundo, y quizás eso en sí, no pueda considerarse una infracción.

Pero la democracia es tan relativa…

-Al menos podrías explicarme porqué me amas, ¿No?

-¿Me amarías si te lo dijera?

-Podría ser… supongo…

-Bien, recuerdas cuándo terminó Resident Evil 6.

-Por supuesto, tú estabas destruyendo los servidores de la torre Tatchi en China.

-Bien, cuando saliste con Leon a comer hamburguesas, quizás existía la ligera posibilidad de que yo estuviese ahí.

-¡En serio!

-Si… no tengo mucho contacto con hombres en estos días, así que lo que mejor que podía hacer, era acosar a Leon de un lado para otro. Claro, que por lo general está con chicas que tarde o temprano terminan derritiéndose por él, y yo podría sentir muchos celos de eso, de no ser por el hecho de que hace algunos años, me di cuenta de que a él se le van los circuitos cada vez que yo aparezco de manera mágica e impredecible, sin importar que mujer o que persona esté junto a él en ese momento. Pero nunca antes hubo otro hombre de su misma categoría acompañándolo, y yo nunca me preparé para eso.

Chris tomó los dedos de sus manos para poder sacar cuentas y se dio por convencido de que aquella noche, solo estaban él y Leon comiendo hamburguesas en el punto de la esquina, y si había dos personas, eso significaba que tenía que utilizar dos dedos para sumar, uno más uno igual a dos.

¡Era jodidamente increíble!

-Me enamoré de ti al instante, cuando vi que eras capaz de comerte un trozo de ternera en medio de un sándwich de jamón, de un solo mordisco. Además, te veías lindo con la mayonesa escurriéndose por tus labios.

-Bueno, siendo sincero Ada, eso me parece lo más bochornoso y asqueroso que me han dicho nunca. Pero gracias por el cumplido.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Bueno… - Chris se ruborizó, se removió en su asiento, y entonces Ada supo que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano – Yo tampoco pude evitar observarte cuando se derramó esa merengada de melocotón sobre tu vestido.

-Yo nunca derramé una merengada sobre mi vestido.

-¿Ah no?

-No, fue Joshua, el conserje de setenta y cinco años que hace de mi doble.

En ese momento, un hombre septuagenario, con lentes, vello en la espalda y que no medía más de un metro con cincuenta, apareció en la escena repiqueteando unos tacones que doblaban el tamaño de la planta de sus pies y el vestido de la agente Wong en el cuarto juego de la saga. Chris tuvo que admitir que le había costado contener sus propios orgasmos.

Y Ada por su parte se sentía celosa, pero no solo por Chris. A Joshua le quedaba mejor el vestido que a ella.

Tanto así, que Jun Takeuchi, desarrollador de las últimas dos entregas del juego – Si estás leyendo esto, apestas – estuvo persiguiendo a Joshua por todo el escenario para que firmara un contrato como la próxima súper agente Wong. En algún momento, a Ada le pareció escuchar que doblarían el sueldo que ella ganaba, solo para dárselo a Joshua, pero el hombre se estaba haciendo el difícil.

-¿Pueden hacer un JoshuaxWesker?

-¡Por todos los cielos! – Exclamó Jun – Podemos hacer un NemesisxRebecca, si con eso firmas el contrato.

Por puro instinto, Chris observó por la venta y contempló a Rebecca Chambers y a Némesis comerse a besos en la banca de un parque… tomó una nota mental para no volver a ver por la ventana nunca jamás.

-Bueno – Dijo Ada – Parece que me quedaré sin trabajo.

Y entonces Chris se dio cuenta.

Jill no lo había visitado en aproximadamente dos horas y media.

Leon debía de estar coqueteando con alguna otra agente de seguridad nacional… o con Hunnigan.

Y Ada se veía mucha más que sensual cuando cruzaba las piernas y apoyaba su mentón sobre el brazo, cuando se lamentaba por algún suceso que por desgracia, había recaído sobre ella directamente. Mucho más que eso, se veía tierna, abrazable. Chris sentía una necesidad imperiosa y dominante de protegerla, de abrazarla y de decirle que eso no sería un problema.

-No es cierto – Dijo Chris de manera contundente, y la mirada de la agente Wong, se cristalizó en él en una fracción de segundo.

¿Sería posible?

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió ella. Su espalda, notablemente inclinada en dirección al capitán. Su mirada, esperanzada en encontrar en los labios de Chris, las palabras adecuadas para aliviar su pesadez. El color de sus ojos, expectante.

Adjetivos para algo que lleva un nombre, eso era Ada Wong. La mujer más bella sobre la faz de la tierra.

Chris no podía creer que hubiese cuestionado por aproximadamente dos minutos, las intenciones de una persona que como ella, le había declarado el más absurdo e irreal amor, por las causas más estúpidas y poco acertadas.

Pero ahí estaba, semi-desnuda y con el corazón en la garganta. Chris por un momento dudó de la sexualidad de Ada, cuando vio algo muy similar a una manzanilla de Adán, subir y bajar como una esfera de mercurio por su garganta, haciendo un grotesco relieve en su cuello.

¿Pero qué más daba? Así era el amor.

-Eres mí…

En ese momento Leon derribó la puerta del departamento de Chris de una patada. Cosa que no era en lo absoluto necesaria, pues la puerta se encontraba abierta.

-¿Leon? – Dijeron al unísono.

-¡Ada! ¡Mi amor! – Leon se acercó danzando tal cual como una bailarina de ballet ruso y quedó de puntillas frente a su amor platónico. Llevaba en su mano un ramo de flores y en la otra una caja de bombones del tamaño de una naranja (Los sueldos dentro de la D.S.O., no son exactamente los mejores de todo el mundo) Ada supuso, que la forma en su bolsillo con apariencia de caja de anillo de compromiso, sería parte de una gran declaración que Leon tendría que hacerle a su amada, de manera inesperada, sin importarle que ella estuviese en lencería, en la casa de Chris Redfield y a todas luces, en una conversación sumamente importante con él.

-Leon, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu…

-¡Sale pa'lla!

Chris pateó a Leon en la espalda, no sin antes quitarle la caja en la que llevaba el anillo de compromiso y se plantó de rodillas frente a Ada.

-Sé que en teoría, acabo de hurtar este anillo, que si me dices que sí, Leon posiblemente se arroje por esa ventana, que nunca hemos salido y que me declaraste tu amor hace tan solo cinco minutos. Y que además, estás semi-desnuda y no te he ofrecido mi abrigo… y quizás no lo haga, pero eso no significa que no te ame.

-¡Oh Chris! – Los ojos de Ada estaban abnegados en lágrimas. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan poco romántico. Pero teniendo en cuenta que nadie le había dicho nada ni remotamente romántico en toda su vida, supuso que sería acertado decir que eso era lo más romántico que le habían dicho alguna vez.

-Teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de la gran cantidad de incoherencias que hay en este fic, se necesita valor para venir hasta mi casa y hacer lo que tu hiciste, y que yo descubrí el amor en una persona no solamente hermosa, sino que además trató de asesinarme en dos o tres ocasiones, no puedo decir otra cosa que no sea algo para corresponder a este sentimiento.

-¿Chris, estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

-Ya lo creo. Ada Wong, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ada se arrojó a sus brazos, luego extrajo el lanzagarfíos de su brasier, lo apuntó en dirección al cielo y ambos salieron despedidos del departamento como una sombra inhóspita en el firmamento. Un cometa oscuro que se pierde en la nada, en búsqueda del sitio más impensado para su amor.

.

.

.

-… Luego, Ada y Chris llegaron a una tribu caníbal en Luisiana, en donde un chamán los unió con el hueso de la pierna de un jugador de baloncesto y en donde pasamos nuestra luna de miel comiendo hígado encebollado y tomando néctar de cuero cabelludo. Fin.

-Ese es el peor cuento de toda la historia – Afirmó el pequeño Brandon Redfield con cara de asco, pero no un asco tierno, un asco sincero y repulsivo, como si le hubiesen dado de comer hígado encebollado.

-¿Ya tienes sueño, cariño? – Le preguntó Ada a su pequeño hijo.

-Si con eso consigo que no me vuelvan a leer la historia de cómo se conocieron, entonces sí. Me muero del sueño.

-Pues que mal – Lamentó Chris – Porque pensábamos contarte acerca de nuestras aventuras en Yakima.

-¡NO!

Y así pasaron toda la noche, en familia, contando anécdotas aburridas y sin sentido que quedarían en la memoria del pequeño Brandon para siempre, mientras las paredes seguían estando decoradas por las fotografías familiares en donde Chris y Ada hacían bullying a su pequeño hijo, desde que este tenía las facultades suficientes como para desplazarse y poner en su correcto lugar a sus propias deposiciones, hasta el día de hoy. Pero al menos quedaba la esperanza.

Y la esperanza estaba en esa pequeña fotografía del matrimonio de Ada y Chris.

Una foto normal, una foto sin nada de absurdo, ni de especial.

Una foto de amor sincero

Chris y Ada compartiendo un beso.


End file.
